Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word
by jezzybellejones
Summary: AU. Eric and Pam escape the Authority and hash out their relationship. One Shot.


*A/N Of course this will never be canon because Lilith hates me, but this is my… we'll call it AU version of what I wish for Season 6. This is way different than the marshmallows I usually write. Also, remember, this is all in my head. Haters gonna hate, but if you don't ship Paric… why are you reading this story in the first place? And as always, I don't own em' and sadly never will.

Having mostly escaped the authority, the refugees silently headed back to Fangtasia. Tara had fallen victim to a stray wooden bullet; the maker part of Pam ached for the loss of her child, but mostly, she was glad to be rid of her because she was WAY more trouble than she was worth. Pam had way more important things to worry about than the pesky child she never really wanted in the first place. She needed her maker back.

Entering Fangtasia, Pam immediately headed to the office where she kept many changes of clothes. She had been wearing the same ones for way too long and she was covered in blood. Eric was about to follow her, but Sookie grabbed his arm. He really was not in the mood to deal with the gap-toothed fairy. Pam seemed angry with him; his grand progeny was dead; Nora had gone off in grief for Salome, but honestly, his nutty sister was more a pain than anything.

"Eric," Sookie said looking up into his eyes, "Thank you for saving us all from Bill. I don't know what we would have done without you."

"You're welcome." Eric deadpanned.

"And I want us to try again, Eric." Sookie said. "With Bill gone, I don't have him clouding my judgment. I want to love you."

Eric scoffed. "You WANT to love me, Sookie? Either you do or you don't. And I don't appreciate being settled for. You can take your WANT and fuck off. I don't need you. Or want you. There's a much more important woman in my life. And she loves me unconditionally."

Sookie's eyes filled with tears. "It's not Nora is it? It's PAM. I saw the way you looked at each other in that elevator."

Eric's blue eyes raged. "You aren't fit to breathe her name out of your mouth, you selfish bitch. Get the fuck away from us and never come back."

Sookie rolled her eyes as she began to walk away. "You'll come to me. You love me and you know-"

She never saw that beer truck coming. Death for Sookie Stackhouse. Eric felt the slightest tinge of guilt, but he was certain when Pam found out, she'd keel over with laughter.

Pam had just gotten out of the shower and slipped into a comfortable pink track suit. Eric slipped quietly into the office.

"Have you come for your things? Sookie waiting on you?" Pam asked haughtily.

"Not NOW Pam." Eric replied.

"Go on." Pam snapped. "You know she's waiting."

"NOT NOW PAM." Eric yelled.

"After everything we've been through, you're going to go chase after her. Or that fucking SISTER of yours. I don't matter at all." Pam snapped.

"Pamela, that's not true." Eric seethed.

"Oh isn't it? You've been chasing that magic fairy snatch for WAY too long now. And your goddamn high and mighty sister scoffs at me for once being a prostitute, when she's betrayed you and Godric's memory HOW many times?" Pam ranted.

"PAMELA, you know not what you speak of." Eric said.

"Well, you released me, REMEMBER?" Pam asked. "You can't tell me what to think or do anymore!"

"I RELEASED you to PROTECT your insubordinate ass." Eric replied, angrily.

"You did it to be FREE to chase your skanks." Pam snapped back.

Eric looked at her angrily. "If I didn't love you so much, I'd rip your fucking head off."

"Oh go ahead, because you sure don't love me anymore. Put me out of my misery." Pam replied defiantly.

"Pamela," Eric said with a softening tone, "YOU are my EVERYTHING."

Pam sniffled. "Well, I used to be."

Eric ignored her and continued as he fell to his knees. "You still are. You always have been. You are my perfect legacy. No vampire on this earth is deserving of such a loving, devoted, beautiful, magnificent progeny. I love you more than anything or anyone on this planet. And I've treated you badly and caused you pain as of late, and I will be eternally sorry. You are MINE forever, Pamela. Please…FORGIVE ME."

Tears streamed down Pam's face as she fell to her knees and flung herself in Eric's strong arms. "Oh, Eric." She sobbed. "Of course I forgive you. YOU are the greatest vampire to ever walk this EARTH. I've loved you since the minute our eyes first met all those years ago. I've loved you through all the sadness… all the pain. I love you, I love you, I love you. And I'll always love you."

Eric gulped. "Ditto."

Pam smiled and pressed her lips to his. "I've missed you… US… so much."

Eric pulled her closer to him. "We can be us again. Let me show you how."

He gently lowered her to the floor, and began covering her in kisses. "You are BEAUTIFUL, Pamela. And you are MINE."

When they were done rekindling their eternal romance with sweet love making, Pam laid wrapped in Eric's arms.

"What about Sookie and Nora?" She asked softly.

"Nora… she's run off again. Who knows when we'll see her." Eric replied with a sigh.

Pam snorted. "Oh well. I just HATE that."

Eric grinned. "I know you do, but you're going to LOVE this."

Pam's eyes widened. "I'm going to love WHAT?"

Eric's face straightened. "I…told Sookie to fuck off.."

"WHAT!" Pam interjected. "Don't lie to me Eric!"

"I'm not lying, Pamela." He replied. "I told her that you are the only woman for me and she should keep the fuck away from us. Then she said that I'd regret it and come crawling back… but she got hit by a beer truck."

Pam rolled with laughter. "Stop, Eric, STOP." She said when she was finally able. "No need to try and tickle me. Telling her to fuck off was gift enough."

"No REALLY, Pam. She's dead and gone." Eric replied.

"Goddamnit." Pam said. "I fucking missed it! I missed the greatest moment of my undead life. FUCK."

"Oh, I can think of greater moments." Eric said with a grin. "COME HERE."

Pam smiled and laid back down in his arms. "I've missed you so much."

Eric kissed her lips and whispered "You never have to miss me again."


End file.
